Miste
by CyberSerpent
Summary: When a mysterious dragon awakens from her decades of sleep, what does she have in connection with Ron? And what will Hermione do about it, just when she finally realizes her true feelings? (Ron's past revealed!)
1. Miste

Disclaimer- don't own Harry Potter

A/n- ::jumps up and down in a hyper-sort of way:: YESSSS!!! WE WON THE HOUSE CHAMPIONSHIP! UH-HUH, WHO DA BOMB!??!  GRYFFINDOR WONNNNN!!!!!  Okay, I'm fine now.  My school is doing this sort of Harry Potter activity thing and we were Sorted into different houses I, by chance, got in Gryffindor (although, unlike Harry, I was saying, "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor—Slytherin please!").  We were like, last place in points all semester, until the Harry Potter trivia game (today, November 16), and Gryffindor got into the top two (the other was Slytherin…ironic huh?!)!!  Then we won the game, beating Slytherin by 20,000 points!!!! (okay, we betted all our points (36,900, yes we get a lot of points) and Slytherin only betted 10,000) I was one of the representatives of Gryffindor (one from each period, I'm per. 3) and I got these questions: "What sort of hide do your gloves need to made of? (A: dragon)" "How many heads does Fang have? (A: one)" "What sort of charm protects you from most poisons? (A: bezoar)" "How many beds are in Harry's dormitory? (A: 5)" (I got 1 more but I cant remember…-_-;;;) and the last one was actually the final and we discussed it all (five beds—Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean!) together.

And then after that we went to see the movie!!!!!  (at the Krikorian Theater in Monrovia) …my opinion of it?  So-so, too many altercations and scenes left out (the last part with Quirrel was _grossss! …_but Tom Felton looked dreamy and that's all that matters—I love the scene where he screams when Quirrel announced the thing about the troll…I was laughing like crazy!!!)

Miste 

~* Romania *~

The beast stirred.  Her enormous left foot gave a slight twitch and her gigantic yellowish-red eyes blinked a couple of times in sleepiness.

~* The Burrow *~

"Owch!" Ronald Weasley clasped a hand to his left arm.

"What is it now, Ronniekins?" Fred said in high-pitched voice.

Grimacing, Ron made a face back at Fred, "Shaddup, Fred."

"Aww does ickle Ronnie-poo have a headache?  Mummy kiss it and make it better?" George mimicked Fred.

Ron flicked a piece of hash brown at George with his spoon, giving off a loud _twang! _and alerting Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, Fred, and George!  What are you three up to now?!" the housewife scolded, whapping a ladle against the porcelain countertop.

Ginny stared into her cup of tea, "Mum, what date is it today?"

"August 25th, m'dear." Mrs. Weasley added a portion of French toast to Percy's plate.

"Six more days 'til Hogwarts." Ginny responded happily, sipping out of the cup.

~* Romania *~

The beast was half-awake now.  She had been asleep for a long, long time, but she shall rise again soon.  She gave off a soft bellow and shook off decades of sleep.  She stumbled up onto its four scaly feet and emitted a loud roar.

~* The Burrow *~

The pain was sharper now, so sharp Ron could practically feel it cutting into his skin. "Ouch, bloody hell—this _hurts!_" he cursed out in anguish.

"_Ron!_" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, shooting an angry look at Ron.

"Oh…sorry, Mum." Ron cast a guilty look to Ginny, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

~ Fast forward to September 1st ~

~* Platform 9¾ *~

Ron looked around him for familiar faces.  He didn't catch anyone but Neville Longbottom at the Muggle stations.  

A well-known face suddenly appeared in view.

"Harry!" Ron cried out, thrusting his baggage cart into the dark-haired boy's.

"Oh—jeezus Ron!  You didn't have to impale my cart to get my attention!" Harry Potter laughed, and scanned around.  "Say, you haven't seen Hermione anywhere, have you?" Ron mentioned.

Harry shook his head, "Nuh-uh.  Wonder what happened.  She's usually the first on the train."

"Hm." Ron thought over this for a moment.  "Must be some last minute extra credit assignment she had to rush or something. Truly, she needs to sort out her priorities."

Harry laughed again, and then stopped midway.  "Perfect timing, look who's here."

Ron looked in Harry's direction and found Draco Malfoy parting with his mother (who looked especially teary-eyed).  Draco was looking embarrassed and trying his best to shoo his parents away before any honorable Slytherin can see him as the pathetic thing he really was.  (in Ron's POV—definitely not in mine, if it was then it would be "before any honorable Slytherin girl can see him for the fantastically crazily cute guy he really was.")

~* Romania *~

She was free now.  The beast stretched her wings in sheer relish of final freedom.  Whoever imprisoned her inside that dungeon would pay.  She sniffed.  Yes, she could catch the scent.  Faintly, barely there, but _there, _in a sense.  She stretched her wings and flapped them once, levitating her in the air.  Now she was headed for London.

~* Hogwarts Express *~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione munched away on Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs, discussing their new year as 6th years.  It was going to be rough, but they'll live.  

"Seriously, though, Harry, did you see the look on Malfoy's face when Pansy gave him that heart-shaped box filled with chocolates tied with a ribbon and a rose?  It was _classic!  _He looked 100% pure _horrified!_" at this Hermione let out a snort and then a loud laugh, toppling herself back into Ron, who was sitting behind her.

"Dude 'Mione control yourself!" Ron laughed and pushed Hermione into Harry.

"Hey!" Harry pushed her back.

"You _guys _I'm not a ping-pong ball!" Hermione protested shrilly, but her voice cracked and she started giggling as she bumped into Ron again.

Harry stood up abruptly, feeling in his pockets, "Oh bloody—I forgot to give this to Neville!" he held out a bottle entitled "Toad Tonic".  "He asked me to buy it for him in Diagon Alley…wait for me while I go look for him."

Harry slid the compartment door open and slipped out, hollering for Neville.

~* Indian Ocean *~

The beast sniffed the air again.  Ah yes, she was getting closer.  So close…

~* Hogwarts Express *~

"Um…Hermione?" Ron pushed away locks of Hermione's toffee hair.

"Yes?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Can you—er, get off me now?"

"Oh!  Yes, of course." She leapt off him at once, straightening her robes and trying to hide her face, which turned a scarlet shade of red.

Suddenly Ron clamped his hand over his left arm again, "OW!  Blimey what's wrong with this thing?!" 

"What?" Hermione scootched closer.

Ron lifted his hand to reveal to Hermione a small gash on his left arm, just below the crook of his elbow.

"Ouch…how did that get there?"

"Mum said I was born with it, but I don't think I believe her."

Hermione's finger traced over the cresent-shaped scar.  "It's so…" she struggled for the right word, "exquisite."

Ron shrugged, blushing.  "It's been hurting since the 25th."

"What, you think this is from You-Know-Who too?" Hermione joked and affectionately rubbed Ron's arm.  "Don't worry, I think it's just one of those birthmark defects.  You know." 

"No, actually I do not know."

"Haha funny."

~* London *~

She was here at long last. Finally, after so many years of "hibernating" and curses, she can finally get her revenge.  She remember the wizard who put her under the charm vaguely.  All she recalled was red hair and freckles.

~* Hogwarts, the Great Hall *~

Ron breathed in the sweet smell of cooking pastry. 

Hermione had squealed gleefully when the plates filled right after the Sorting, as always, and Harry had shook hands with at least fifty new Gryffindor first-years, all clamoring for autographs.

But the scar was still bothering Ron, because he knew it was not a birthmark.  It was not there on accident.  It has some special meaning…but what?

A/n- just a little cliffhanger there for you readers (hopefully soon-to-be reviewers)!  My first ever HP adventure story! (mingled with R+H romance, as you can see in the hints here above)

So, review!

Thanksssssss amigo!

Later dayzzzzzz (ok ok I'll quit it now),

CyberSSSSSSSerpent .~ (^_~;;;;)

PS. Fellow Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy fan?  PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me a screenshot of Draco screaming when Quirrel announced the troll thing via DigimonGoddess@aol.com if you by any chance come across it! I want it soooo bad!  I'll swap you pics even!  Give you another one of my Draco pics! Good deal?!

PPS. Dang this was short!  don't worry ch. 2 will be even longer~!!!


	2. Disappearance

Disclaimer- don't own anything but the dragon

A/n- second chapter to Miste!  Hope y'all enjoy!

Disappearance 

~* 6th years Gryffindor boys' dormitory *~

Seamus Finnigan yawned.  "Ahhhh—Harry, you don't think we'll be given homework on the first day of class, do you?"

Harry grunted in reply as he tugged his robe on over his vest.

Dean Thomas was busy replacing his soccer poster with a basketball one, making Ron make a face.

"What is it that's so interesting about eight-feet tall freaks shooting balls into baskets?" Ron prodded at the poster, trying to make the players move.

"Well then what's so interesting about a team who always loses and is called the _Chudley Cannons_?" Dean shot back, taping one edge of the poster down with Spellotape.

"Plenty of stuff!  There's—" Ron faltered.

Dean sniggered, "See?"

Neville lifted up his bedspread, looking under his bed, yelling, "Trevor?  Trevor???"

~* Forbidden Forest *~

The beast snapped her ferocious jaws again to ward off the neighing unicorn.  The poor creature had stumbled into her path when she was napping, and she was very irascible first thing in the morning.  No matter, she could smell the person now.  She was very close.

She stretched her wings and flew above the forest, expertly trained eyes scoping out the looming castle overhead.  The person was in one of the towers…yes, she was so close she could almost taste him.

~* 6th years Gryffindor boys' dormitory *~

Out of the blue, Neville screamed.

"What, Neville?!" the other boys rushed to see what was so horrible.

Neville's face was pressed against the glass, and he was ogling at the fantastic beast hovering outside of the window.  It had great pearly aqua-white wings and gargantuan claws.  It made a small guttural sound as if pleased with itself and suddenly lashed out at the window, splintering glass everywhere.

Neville, Seamus, and Harry (having been the closest to the window) leapt back, stunned.

Ron and Dean stared at the magnificent creature in all its cruel glory as its claws struck out again and this time it clasped around Ron's waist.

"_Ron!_" Harry shouted, fumbling for his wand.

Seamus pointed his wand at the beast, stammering, "_S-stupefy!"_

It made no effect on the beast as it clenched Ron in its grip and slowly flapped away.

Neville, Harry, Seamus, and Dean can all still hear Ron's frightened screams.

~* Gryffindor common room *~

"It _WHAT?!?!_" Prof. McGonagall shrieked.

Harry clamped his hands over his ears, and mumbled, "It took Ron."

~* Forbidden Forest's Cave of Miste *~

Ron stared in terror at the—the _thing _in front of him.

It unfurled its wings and had touched his left arm gently.

Ron winced and pulled his arm back.  The gash was hurting more than ever now.

"Do…not…be…afraid…"

_Huh? _Ron's head shot up.  Did the dragon just talk?

"Human…speech…is…not…easy…for…me…"

"Ooookay."

"My…name…is…Miste…"

"Uh-huh."

"I…have…come…to…retrieve…you…to…avenge…"

_Uh-oh.  Avenge?  That doesn't sound good._

"You…have…kept…me…locked…up…in…a…cave…in…Romania…for…so…many…years…"

"Romania?"

"I…was…so…lonesome…"

"Uh…"

"I…managed…to…leave…a…mark…on…your…left…arm…"

"This?" Ron rolled up his sleeve, revealing the crescent shaped scar.

"Yesssss…" Miste's tongue darted out in a very reptile-like way.

"And you have brought me here to…" Ron whimpered, "kill me?"

"Nooo…"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"To imprison you…like you have…imprisoned me…"

Ron's eyes rolled up and he fainted.

~* 6th years Gryffindor girl's dormitory *~

Hermione was already dressed and read for classes when she heard the news.  "B-but, how can a dragon fly in Hogwarts territory?  That isn't possible!" she stuttered and then took on a serious look.  "I'll go search for him."

"But _Hermione!_" Parvati Patil shrilled, shaking her by the shoulders, "It's not safe!"

"I don't care!" Hermione stuffed her wand into her robe pocket.

"What has happened to you?!  You'll get expelled—or worse, killed!" Parvati tried to yank the wand away.

"_No, _Parvati!" Hermione cried, pulling her wand back.  "Please, be quiet.  I…_want _to go rescue Ron.  Please?" she looked pleadingly at Parvati.

Parvati's eyes widened.  "You want to…do you…love him?"

Hermione lowered her eyes.  "Yes." She softly replied.  "I love him and I want to save him.  Please, don't tell anyone, Parvati."

Parvati bit her lip but nodded reluctantly.

"Oh thank you!" Hermione threw her arms around Parvati.  

Parvati hugged her back, "But, if anything happens, anything at all—I'll tell Prof. McGonagall."

"Deal." 

~* Cave of Miste *~

Ron blinked.

How long had he been fainting?

And where was the dragon?

"Er…Miste?"

"Yes?" it was not the raspy voice the dragon usually bore, but a small delicate voice not unlike Hermione's.  Ron's heart gave a leap at the name.

A slim figure slowly came into focus.

It was a girl, about the same age as him, with aqua white—almost transparent hair cascading down her shoulders to her waist.  She was breath-takingly beautiful.

"Are you…Miste?" Ron asked reproachfully.

"Yes, Ron."

"H-how did you turn into…her?"

"This is me, my true form."

"Then how did you get turned into a dragon?"

"You put me under a curse."

"Me?!"

"When you were but a baby, your brother Charlie smuggled a small dragon egg to you as a first birthday present.  Your mother would have none of it and demanded it be send back.  But it was too late, the egg hatched and the last remaining Icelandic AeroPearl was born.  Then Charlie managed to keep it for a while, at least long enough for your mom to find an abadoned baby girl on her trip to the market, with no letter at all.  The girl was about the same age as you, 1 year old, so your mom thought she would take care of the baby until it was old enough to fend for itself, but alas, the baby dragon killed the baby girl and your mom was furious and weeping.  She had loved the child as if it was her own, and with anguish she cursed the dragon to have the spirit of the baby girl inside of her forever.  And you came in when the curse was completed, and you played with the dragon.  The dragon gave you that small gash on your arm.  Then you took your mom's wand and garbled a random curse you found and it turned out sending the dragon to a distant cave in Romania, doomed to be there forever until the curse-giver turned sixteen." The girl had settled down next to Ron as she explained the whole story.  By the end she was crying and Ron was holding her, trying to comfort her as he rocked and forth on the stone ground.

When Miste recovered enough to talk, she croaked out, "I was the baby girl."

Ron gawped at her, wide-eyed.  Then he took her in his arms and by that time his own tears was mingled with hers.

Then a sudden streak of blue light blasted thru the cave.

Ron looked up.  He gasped.  "H-Hermione!"

Hermione stood at the entrance of the cave, her face streaked with tears and blood.  Her hand was gripping the wand which sent off that bolt of light.  Her robe was torn and bloodied in some places.  "RONALD WEASLEY I HATE YOU!" she yelled and ran off, her teardrops forming crystal-like images on the floor.

A/n- slight misunderstanding with Hermione there…r+r please

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
